So Called Bomb
by EsteVamp4998
Summary: One-shot! Sherlock is dying for a new case, then all of a sudden his bother needs him to return to London. He reveals himself to the people he knew and a certain someone must help him on his new case. *Takes place when everyone thought Sherlock died but now he returns.*


**Hey everyone! My boyfriend and I were bored one day and we were messaging each other and all of a sudden I just asked if we could write some stuff about one of our favorite BBC shows, so this is basically what we came up with :) ****Of course it's not pretty we were just rambling on lol but I hope you enjoy :) He is not part of FanFic sadly.**

**This format will be set up with me writing first, the* symbol is his writing, the line breaks separates our writing but the '...' continues where the other person left off.**

**I remind you we wrote this on January 27th, 2014 :3**

* * *

_**We DO NOT own BBC's Sherlock, but if we did... That would be a... Well you'll be the judge of that ;)**_

_**So without further ado, please enjoy our one-shot 'So Called Bomb'! :D**_

* * *

Sherlock Holmes has wanted a murder case for weeks (as in three days). He was beyond bored and had no idea what to do, and sadly, he had to make a call to his awful brother. While the phone rang, Sherlock starred at the ceiling, hoping that his idiot of a brother would answer the phone...

* * *

*Mycroft Holmes answers the phone with a "Hello brother, I actually was going to call you in a couple minutes. Good news, we have a case for you. Meet me at 134 Walter St. at 7 p.m. tonight." Sherlock then squealed with delight and says yes as hanging up...

* * *

Sherlock runs around gathering his belongings, he absolutely couldn't forget his detective hat because well it makes him feel powerful!

Well anyway, as he was about to go outside and catch a cab, Mrs. Hudson stopped him and pulled him back inside to chat with him...

* * *

*"Sherlock! Why are there eyeballs in my fridge?!"

"It's an experiment Mrs. Hudson, I apologize but I need to run, big case bout a mile away and I have no fare for a cab!"

Mrs. Hudson looks shocked as Sherlock runs out the door, and she calls out to him to be careful...

* * *

Of course Sherlock hears her but he carefulness because well Sherlock Holmes is no way anywhere near being careful.

As a cab pulls up to Sherlock, he immediately climbs in and calls an old friend who should be back from his, well whatever married couples do after they get married, but oh well.

Sherlock was very, and strangely excited to have his partner help him out in a new case...

* * *

*John answers the phone with a grunt, "Sherlock I'm on my honeymoon what is it?"

"Big case need you there immediately. Could be dangerous." Sherlock hangs up with a grin, knowing John will show...

* * *

John sighs, "There is no way I am going to go on a case for Sherlock!"

"Now husband dear," the voice of Mary ringed in John's ears, "Do you really mean that?"

Thirty minutes later Sherlock has already arrived at 134 Walter St. and no sign of John, but Sherlock knows he will come, with a grin, he walked out of his cab and paid the good man. As the cabbie drive off, Sherlock was smiling even bigger as he saw what his case would be...

* * *

*"An explosion! Oh goodie" Sherlock giggles in delight while staring at the burning exploded building. Seven body bags were sprawled across the ground and firemen were working on putting out the flames. Sherlock of course dives right in, checking the walls for blood patterns to find out where the bomb was placed and how it was put there...

* * *

As Sherlock was inspecting the scene, his dear of a brother came up to him a greeted him with a scowl, "Hello brother."

"Well hello Mycroft."

"Sherlock, I believe this explosion was caused by a team of terrorists that have been targeting London for these past months without you."

"Yes I have heard of them, nasty bunch, they don't even know how to explode a bomb properly, I mean look at this horrible mess! It's not enough damage compared to-"

"Sherlock!"

"What?"

"They killed people, it doesn't matter if they are good at what they explode or any of the such, all that matters is that they are stopped!"

"Well-"

"Sherlock! Do you understand?"...

* * *

*"-sigh- yes Mycroft. You're so simple, your brain must be so boring. By the way is Anderson around?"

"No, why?"

"Good I don't feel like having to sit down to process a thought because his attitude affects everyone's thinking capacity," a noise is heard from behind them, "I- is it really you, s-Sherlock?"

Anderson comes out from a cab and stares at the detective as if he was candy. "I've been searching for years... How did you do it? I-"

"Anderson, to your post" Mycroft intervened...

* * *

Anderson pouts, "But-"

"Now!" With a sigh, Anderson slowly walks away from the Holmes brothers and slightly looks back at Sherlock until his view is interrupted by, what was his name again? George? Gringe? Guy? Greg? Hm, no one knows...

* * *

*Lestrade walks over to the brothers, a half smile half pout on his face. "Hello Sherlock. Nice to finally see you in the field again."

"Good to be back Lestrade." Sherlock smiles at him, shaking his hand.

"It seems to be a simple quickie explosion here, auto set off, maybe homemade. Views Sherlock?"

"Well- the bomb was set in the wall with a plate trigger under the couch. As soon as someone would've sat down, the bomb would be off. There was two men, and one woman. The woman had a faint perfume and stood outside in watch. The men removed a portion of the wall behind the couch and rigged the bomb. This happened midday today, and judging as how many casualties, there was a dinner party being hosted upstairs." Sherlock lifts the bag and cringes, "she's still got a fork in her hand"...

* * *

"Good observation Sherlock, but now the questions is, why did the terrorists attack this one building which only damaged the two other buildings beside it."

"I agree," Mycroft nodded, "it's odd how this one building fell apart and the others are not even damaged at all."

"Hm, you both may be mistaken."

"What?" Mycroft and whatever his name was, said in union.

"This bomb was not set off by a terrorist."

"And how do you know Sherlock?" what's his face replied...

* * *

*"I mentioned before how I've heard about them. Past tense. I've wiped out the entire group, sending them to prison in Wales. This bomb was set off by someone we know, it's local, I'm not sure who yet, but I don't think my last game of chess has finished yet. It was only a check! I have to run!"

Sherlock took off running east as Mycroft and Lestrade looked at him with a confused face "did you-?"

"Nope"...

* * *

As Sherlock runs and takes a cab back to 221 Baker Street, during the ride home, he thinks about who could be the one involves to the explosion. It seems so familiar, but he could not figure out who it was! Was it...? No... It couldn't be...

* * *

*Across from the city of London, John is in a cab on the way back to Baker Street. "Damn you Sherlock. Ruining everything."

All of a sudden his stomach rumbles. He tells the cabbie to turn at the next corner to the coffee shop. As he walks in the door he feels an ominous presence. He sits down and hears the barista say, "order for , your order is ready."

A man walks up to the counter with his back to John. He grabs his food and walks toward the door, and drops his wallet. John picks it up, handing it to him.

"Sir, your walle-" the man turns with an all too well known smile. "Thank you John. Tell your boyfriend Hello for me. Boy do I miss him." Jim Moriarty grabs his wallet and walks away laughing manically.

John is stumbling on his words trying to stop him "s-sto-p yo-ou criminal!" He shouts as the man walks away, John's head spinning. He stumbles to the curb hailing a cab, telling them he must get to Baker Street immediately...

* * *

The cabbie understood and zooms to Baker Street, meanwhile, Sherlock has just arrived and walks up to his room. He hears a strange noise.

Like a ticking a clock or bomb would make...

Wait... A bomb?

"Dear heavens!" Sherlock quickly zooms down the stairs and catches Mrs. Hudson as she pulls her fresh baked blueberry muffins from the oven.

"Why Sherlock, you look like a wreck! What is wrong?"

"Mrs. Hudson, please there is no time to waste, there is a bomb in this building-"

"A what?!"

"Please, just get out and let me find it!"

"Of course dearie! Be careful!"...

* * *

*John gets to Baker Street and pays the cabbie, shaking, hearing the words, "Thank You John."

Over and over.

He runs to the building and buzzes the door. Sherlock shouts, "Not now Mrs. Hudson the bomb!"

"It's John. He's back."

Sherlock stops searching and looks up.

Sitting in the corner of the room with a bomb in his lap is the man himself, "Moriarty, I know, exciting isn't it? Well how could this be there was a bullet that went through my head! That's absurd. But then again you jumped off the building didn't you. Well, I guess we're both good fakes. Catch!"

He throws the bomb at him and disappears.

The bomb is ticking down, -10 seconds. 9. 8. 7. -

Sherlock can't find the right wire. He panics and sticks it inside the fridge, running out the door.

He hits the pavement and the building crumbles. "Well there goes that experiment."...

* * *

"Sherlock!"

"Not now John, I must check if the fridge is alright!" And so he checks his precious fridge and opens to see the blasted thing called a 'bomb'.

"What the heck is this? It isn't even a bomb!"

John walks behind Sherlock and inspects the so called 'bomb'. It was a little mechanism that appeared to open when the timer went off, just like a bomb. Inside it was a little note.

Sherlock opened it and read it out loud, "I.O.U."…

* * *

*"What?!" John exclaims, "that's him... it's..."

"Moriarty, I know."

"Wha-?!"

"That case was his doing, the one I called you for. Seven casualties. Petty cash for him. He was just trying to get me excited." Sherlock crumples the note and checks the jar off eyeballs. "Aha! Proven to be okay, retinas still intact, and oh! That one moved! Glorious!"

"Ahem, Sherlock?".

* * *

**This is the end of our little one-shot :3 We really hoped you liked it despite the fact that we were just challenging each other to come up with what to write next :)**

**Nice reviews are always welcome! Thank you so much for reading!**

**~EsteVamp4998~**

**plus my dear**

**~Lion~ **


End file.
